


Coffee Break

by edgarallanrose



Series: Coffee Shop Crossover [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Can be read as a stand alone!, Coffee, College Student Derek Hale, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Road Trips, Stiles VS Capitalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: Ever since Stiles started working at the campus café as a barista, the very place where he and Derek had met, he had really started to take note of the quality of coffee people served. He knew he was becoming a bit of a hipster snob about it, but his palate was now accustomed to organic, low acidity beans, dammit!And yet, Starbucks was still a convenience. An unavoidable evil.For the Prompt: “Getting them a coffee just the way they like it.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Coffee Shop Crossover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689910
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> [beacon911](https://beacon911.tumblr.com/) requested the prompt “Getting them a coffee just the way they like it” for sterek, and mentioned I could do it as an add on for this universe! This fic can be read as a part of this series and a coda for Bitty Brews and Bakes, but can also be read entirely separate as a one shot! 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Prompts from [this list.](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/614332179347030016/50-item-writing-prompts-50-wordless-ways-to-say)

Stiles woke up with a start when he felt the car merge onto an exit ramp.

“We there yet?” Stiles slurred. His mouth was dry from sleeping with it open.

“Not yet,” Derek said. “You can go back to sleep.”

“Where are we going?”

“Quick pit stop.”

“Where?”

Derek sighed.

“I just need to use the bathroom.”

“Derek…please say we’re not going where I think we’re going.”

“The sign for the Starbucks is the only one I’ve seen in miles!”

“Derek, you know how I feel about Starbucks.”

“Yeah, I do, which is why I was hoping you’d stay asleep.”

“Wow. Not even a full day into our first real couples vacation and you’re already trying to deceive me.”

“Would we really call visiting your dad a couples vacation?”

“Um, it is our spring break, and are we not a couple?”

Derek just grunted, pulling into the Starbucks parking lot. Derek must have been right about it being the only place for miles because the lot was packed, and the drive thru was at least eight cars deep.

“To tell the truth, I could also really use some caffeine,” Derek admitted, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“Such a shame there’s nothing nearby that could possibly help you.”

“Stiles.” Derek leaned across the console, getting right up in Stiles’ face, practically batting his eyelashes. “Please?”

“I will order your coffee, but as payment I require one smooch. And I do mean on the mouth.”

Derek closed the distance between them, pressing against Stiles’ lips with a _smack_ , then opened his door to get out of the car.

“Okay. Thank you, Stiles. Gotta pee.”

“I hope you realize that this is true, unconditional love!” Stiles shouted as he got out of the car. Derek acknowledged his declaration with a half wave as he hustled across the parking lot.

Ever since Stiles started working at the campus café as a barista, the very place where he and Derek had met, he had really started to take note of the quality of coffee people served. He knew he was becoming a bit of a hipster snob about it, but his palate was now accustomed to organic, low acidity beans, dammit! Ever since switching over, Starbucks was intolerable. Also, big corporations ruin small businesses and are the true enemy of the people. Derek had been on the receiving end of that rant more than once.

And yet, Starbucks was still a convenience. An unavoidable evil.

Stiles scowled while he stood in line to place their order.

“Grande almond milk latte,” Stiles said when he got to the counter. “And a cake pop.”

Okay, call Stiles a hypocrite. He would still never drink the coffee, but sugar is sugar, and those pop things were stupid good.

“Name?” the barista asked, pen poised against the cup.

“You may write ‘Derek the Traitor,’ thank you.”

The barista scribbled “Eric” on the cup. Stiles rolled his eyes. Hopeless.

Stiles stepped to the end of the counter to wait. He peeked around the corner for Derek, but it looked like there was a line for a single restroom as well. Bored, Stiles decided to snoop whatever ingredients were within his sightline. It seemed like mostly 80 different kinds of flavored sugar syrup. Ugh. Then Stiles saw a different barista holding the cup for Derek’s order, but adding whole milk.

“Hey, wait, sorry,” Stiles said, waving to get their attention. “Is that the latte for Derek?”

The barista glanced at the cup.

“You mean Eric?”

“Sure, right. That’s supposed to be almond milk, his tummy gets upset.”

The barista apologized, tossing the cup and starting over, and Stiles was glad Derek wasn’t around to hear any casual conversation about his tummy troubles.

But now Stiles was watching this barista like a hawk. Usually he was the only person who made Derek’s coffee, and this was the first time he was realizing it was a role he apparently took very seriously.

“Wait, you need to steam that almond milk a little longer,” Stiles said. “It’s not at the right temp until your hand starts burning. No, you don’t have to start over, it’s fine. Okay. Slow that pour! Maybe, just, can you hand it to me? It’s cool, I can just come around and do it my—”

“Stiles,” Derek said, suddenly right behind him. “Why are you harassing this barista?”

“I am not—” Stiles looked at the barista, who’s eyes looked completely dead in the way only war vets and customer service workers seemed to have. “Oh my god. I am so sorry.”

“Should I make a new one?” the barista asked, exhausted.

“No, this is fine, thank you,” Derek side. He was already dumping three packets of sugar into the coffee, then took out his wallet and pointedly put a twenty-dollar bill into their tip jar.

“Sorry,” Stiles muttered again as the barista handed him the paper bag with his cake pop.

The barista gave him a strained smile.

“Have a nice day.”

“Don’t say it,” Stiles said as they climbed back into the car. He took a bite of his cake pop, then waved around the stick for emphasis. “I know I’m extra. That got out of hand. Won’t happen again.”

“I was actually going to say it was kind of sweet.”

“What?”

“To know that you care so much.”

“Ha ha.”

“I’m serious.” Derek took a sip and made a face. “Also, I will never take your coffee making skills for granted again.”

“Aw, Derek.” Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and kissed him. “I promise I’ll make you something better when we get to my dad’s.”

“Mmm. You’re the best.” Derek kissed Stiles again, and then once more. “Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“There are crumbs on your mouth.”

“Oh my _god_.”

Stiles wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and then wiped his dirty hand on Derek’s sleeve. Derek just laughed, putting the car in drive and maneuvering back onto the highway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Boy oh boy I do love writing these doofuses. As I mentioned above, this work is unbeta'd (I typically do not beta prompts) so if you caught any typos I won't be offended if you point them out to me!
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, you can also like and share it on [tumblr](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/614509988532060160) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Edgarallanrose1/status/1246661303860592641?s=20)
> 
> Subscribe to me here on Ao3, or follow me on [tumblr](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/), and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Edgarallanrose1) to keep up with my writing and see the next time I'm accepting prompts!


End file.
